novarefugefandomcom-20200213-history
Roscoe O'Donnell
Roscoe O'Donnell is the self-proclaimed Grand Chancellor and de-facto dictator of Zygbar, who took control of the country via economics after the death of the revolutionary war leader who actually won its independence. Since then, he has ruled with a cult of personality and moved to solidify an alliance with Xarkon. Biography Roscoe O'Donnell (who, as a student of Earth family histories, claims to be of Irish and Russian-Iranian descent), was actually born in Yavakaro to a family of wealthy merchants. The family business soon fell on hard times, however, due to the difficulty of keeping up in the highly competitive Yavakarese and galactic markets. Roscoe decided to seek opportunity elsewhere, opening his own branch of the trading company in a Zygbari port city - in a market usually considered worthless. On the surface, his company mainly sold foodstuffs and other provisions, for which Zygbar was always desperate. Those who frequented the black market, however, knew that he actually made most of his money as an arms dealer, smuggling weapons and other war supplies to Zygbar's many warring rebel groups both before and after the nation won its long war for independence against the Xarkon Empire. One group that Roscoe aided, known as the Sun Dragons, eventually rose to power over the others. Roscoe, as their chief arms supplier, held considerable sway over the group, and he used it to his advantage. When the Sun Dragons finally won Zygbar's independence and declared the Republic of the Sun Dragon, Roscoe was awarded an important position in the new government. This new government did not last long, however. With the help of a soldier he had befriended (and heavily bribed) named Azar Khan, Roscoe made a successful coup against the Sun Dragon leader and took control of the country, proclaiming himself Chancellor for Life. 'Grand Chancellor' Roscoe O'Donnell then proceeded to turn the mostly democratic government that the Sun Dragons had established into a de-facto dictatorship of his own, using his personal charisma and cunning skill at propaganda to convince the people otherwise. Today, although there are still some rebel groups fighting for control, most people in Zygbar remain satisfied with the current replacement for the hated Xarkonian regime, unaware that they merely traded one Empire for another. Roscoe's rule has not been completely bad for the country either. Even as he forcefully stomps out his opposition, he has strengthened the nation's economy and even won it a seat on the Council of Nations of Nova Refuge (CONON). Those who know the cunning and charismatic Chancellor do not expect him to lose power anytime soon. Description Roscoe, as a dictator who enjoys the benefits of his power, is a rather corpulent man, though he would rather describe himself as "big-boned." His balding head and large, curled mustache, as well as his jovial demeanor, are hardly a match for his old-fashioned military greatcoat, adorned with self-awarded medals and glittering golden epaulettes. Because of this look he strives for, many who meet him originally take him for a fool merely pretending to be a military dictator. This, however, is all part of Roscoe's image, carefully constructed to convince those he deals with to underestimate him. Beneath Roscoe's somewhat amusing appearance is a cunning mind that knows exactly how to get what it wants. His highly-trained Royal Guards, for example, act not out of loyalty, but simply because Roscoe pays them so well (they are among the richest people in Zygbar). If someone attempts to bribe one of his guards to assassinate him, they merely inform the dictator of the attempt, and he pays them double to rat on (and, of course, eliminate) the would-be assassin. Roscoe plays people and politics like skilled gamblers play cards - skilled gamblers who cheat, that is. Category:Zygbari Category:Humans Category:Males